The Morning After The World Fell..
by TraceAce
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Cheaters Get Caught', since a few of you asked for one. It's the morning after Molly found Spike cheating, and she wakes up to find the nightmare of her life was still there. Can Raven convince her that Spike didn't deserve her?


It was hard to leave the safety of her sleeping state. It wasn't really even sleeping, but more like a state where she was shielded from all her problems of the real world. The state of unconciousness wasn't peaceful like sleeping either, but more like it was just something to do, something to take her mind off everything else. It was something that made her forget.  
  
The sun yielded for no one, though. It shone brightly in her eyes, willing her back to the cruel world that she wanted to just leave. She fought the intinct to open her eyes and let reality rush it, but ultimately was futile. It took a few blinks, but her eyesight cleared. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, she must have been crying in her sleep as well.  
  
At first, she didn't notice it, but she suddenly noticed that she was leaning against something that was moving. Shooting up, she turned her head to see Raven silently sleeping in a sitting position. Molly shook her head, trying to remember what had happened last night.  
  
She wasn't thinking straight last night at all. If she was, she wouldn't be sleeping against one of her family's enemies. Boy, she really needed to stop looking for comfort from people her cousins disliked. Maybe she wouldn't get so hurt..  
  
But without Raven, she might have done something a little dumb last night. It was fate that she found that card outside his door. She was planning on doing something else..something that wouldn't have been very good at all. Instead, she decided to sob into her old enemy's chest..  
  
She closed her eyes, letting the events of the night before come back to her. She remember running into the room easily, but the rest was sort of blurry from her bout of insanity that she had caused by seeing her own boyfriend making out with some nasty whore. She started remembering Raven trying to atleast calm her a little down by sitting her on the couch they were on, and after that..nothing.  
  
She must have fell asleep and ended up using his arm as a pillow. Now that she was in her normal mind slightly, she should be feeling a bit disgusted but..she didn't. She actually didn't mind sleeping by him. He was more comfort then Spike ever was..  
  
"I must be out of my mind." she whispered to herself, putting her face in her hands. She suddenly felt the couch move, which oddly had a big dent in it she noted, and she glanced over to see Raven was slowly waking up. He glanced sleepily at her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No." he wiped his face to rid himself of the sleepy daze. She stood up, her clothing crumpled looking. It was a hard night. She still felt sick from what she had seen the night before.  
  
She hadn't wanted to believe Raven, but for some reason, she knew he wasn't lying. He didn't ever approach her, unless he wanted to attack her, and that hadn't happened in months. She was shocked when he showed up, and even more suprised when he actually simply talked to her. His words that he left with her made an impact. She left a few minutes after she did, not sure if she was going to prove him right or wrong.  
  
When she opened the door, she quickly got her answer. He was on the bed with some girl she had never seen before. His shirt was off, exposing his chest. The girl's shirt was off as well, but her bra was still on. He seemed like he was working on that. At first, she and the duo on the bed just froze, staring at each other.  
  
She refused to cry in front of him. Keeping a straight, expressionless face, she glared at Spike, then at the girl. Spike stood up, looking like he was more shocked then upset she had just walked in on him doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing. She said nothing at first, but then she let it out.  
  
"How dare you!" she said, her voice even.  
  
"Molly, let me explai.." he tried to remain calm.  
  
"Let me guess, you guys just accidently took your shirts off when you fell on top of each other?" she smirked, her eyes narrowed on him.  
  
"N-no, it's not.."  
  
"I don't believe you.." she kept staring at him, her eyes showing her obvious anger. "Well, I hope you're very happy with that slut. I'm out of here." she promptly turned and started to stomp out. He grabbed her arm. She simply turned and slapped the taste out of his mouth. She left him like that, holding his jaw, wide-eyed at her.  
  
She quickly washed the memory away. It was still hard to think about. The wound was still in her flesh and open. It still hurt like crazy. Still, her face remained expressionless, devoid of emotion. She had cried herself out. What remained of her was a twisted, empty void. The only one she ever loved had done the unthinkable. It was probably her fault. She just wasn't pretty enough for him, or something of that nature.  
  
"You sure are quiet." she shook out of her thoughts, realizing Raven had already stood up and moved about the room. Raven, he was as unexpected as what had happened with Spike. Or was the thing with Spike expected, and only she didn't see it?  
  
"I'm sorry for going nuts last night." She stood up, her messy hair sticking up from leaning oddly on Raven's arm. She didn't really care.  
  
"It's OK." he nodded his head, looking as uncomfortable as she felt.  
  
"I'll just get out of your hair now.." she began to walk past him.  
  
"Will you be all right?" he asked her. She stopped. She didn't know the answer to it.  
  
"No, but that's not your problem now." she sighed slightly.  
  
"Do you hate me that much?" she turned to him, looking him over silently.  
  
"I don't know, do you hate me that much?" she asked, her eyes looking him over cautiously.  
  
"Not really." he pulled his fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't have let you stay here if I did."  
  
"I see." she couldn't believe she was actually not feeling hatred to the man who made her see what she saw.  
  
"Where will you go?" He seemed truly concerned.  
  
"I don't know." she admitted. "Not back to my cousins, they're as bad as he is."  
  
"But you have no clothes now." She had forgotten about that. She wasn't going back to her old hotel room, no way.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll figure something out." She hoped, at least.  
  
"Why don't you ask Lita for some clothes? She's right across the hall." he suggested.  
  
"I couldn't let her see me like this either." she shook her head.  
  
"Well, you can't not expect pity." he shrugged. "It's a human emotion, but it goes away if you show what happened didn't get you down."  
  
She knew he was right. Wow, what an odd night. She went from completely hating him to actually trusting him slightly. "I guess you're right."  
  
"That look does not say someone is ready to go on." he commented.  
  
"I just..miss him so much." Her eyes brimmed with tears. When she blinked, they freed themselves. The two stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
"I know how it feels." he said softly. She looked at him, a bit confused.  
  
"You do?" she asked, looking at him questionally.  
  
"Yes." he suddenly looked uncomfortable. It was the first time he had ever really shown emotion with her. It was strange, but it made him seem more human then he had ever been with her. He was usually so cold, so emotionless. "There was this girl once..she was so beautiful, you wouldn't believe me if I described her.."  
  
"I loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her, and even at first glance I knew her figure like the back of my hand. I was still quiet back then, but for some reason, I was bold that day and asked her out. She said yes." Molly could see a small smile grow on his face. He must be remembering the time, and how he was feeling during it. "After the date, she said she wanted to see me again. She did, 3 days later. I found her snuggling up to one of my worst enemies at the moment, this jerk that enjoyed tormenting me..he saw me and proceeded to mock me in front of everyone around. She was laughing too."  
  
"Is..is that why you alienate yourself?" she asked, her voice softening.  
  
"That and 100 other reasons. I learned when you're like me, no one cares about you. You've got to look out for yourself. Every time I let anyone be my..'friend', as they call it..I always end up getting hurt in the end. Why bother?" his eyes grew cold again, and he shook his head.  
  
"But you care about me." Molly replied, looking straight at him.  
  
"Don't make this seem like more then it is. I just don't feel like watching anyone else get hurt like I did." he said, his voice dull again.  
  
"I care about you." she said, her tone proving her honesty.  
  
"You only care because I helped you."  
  
"You're right, that's when I started caring. That's when I saw the real you." He glanced up at her, seeing her slightly smiling face. "And I know if you showed anyone it, they'd like you. You're just hiding your true self because you're afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid." he countered, his eyes lowering to his feet again. "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Then why did you help me? Why did you let me stay here? Is that all a part of your act?" she questioned. It was suddenly off of her and onto him.  
  
"N-no.." his voice wavered, he was losing his own cool.  
  
"Well, if you really don't care..why don't you go and hit me?" Molly offered. He looked up at her, shocked. "Yeah, go ahead." He paused, not moving.  
  
"No." he shook his head. "Listen, this isn't about me..this is about you." he frowned slightly.  
  
"You helped me..now I want to help you." she felt a small smile appear. It was a first since the night before. She slowly approached him, taking his hand. "What are you feeling now?"  
  
"Nothing." he retorted. His voice seemed strained, though, like he was trying to control himself.  
  
"You're not making it look like nothing." she replied. She let go of his hand, and watched it fall to his side. "Well, if you don't feel anything, I'll just be going then..thanks for the room." She turned and began walking out.  
  
"You know, you remind me of that girl." he called out just as she opened the door. "Maybe even more beautiful." She felt a blush appear. "That's another reason why I didn't want you hurt."  
  
"There's one big difference though." she had walked back towards him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you like she did." She leaned in and pressed a kiss into his lips. Pulling away, she grinned at his slightly stunned form. She was surprised she did it herself, and even more surprised she liked it. "I think I'll take your advice, no more being upset, he isn't worth it. I think I'll go talk to Lita about rooming." she turned walking away again.  
  
"M-Molly.." he stammered. She didn't turn this time.  
  
"I know, it's all right." she opened the door and then walked out. As she stood outside of the room, she turned to look at him one last time. "Just to tell you, Raven, the feeling's mutual."  
  
She left him standing in his hotel room, stunned. After the numbness of the shock wore off, he let his hand touch his lips. He was suddenly compelled to quote the little twit that had stupidly lost Molly.  
  
'She likes me..she really really likes me..' 


End file.
